You Have Always Belonged With Me!
by Bookchic986
Summary: Click on the link and read it please. All Human! B/Ed A/J R/E. A little OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hi I'm Bookchic986 as you all know. In this chapter I want to explain the characters. Read and Review please! Everyone is all in 9****th**** grade, except Emmett and Rose they are in the 11****th**** grade. **

**I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does.**

1. The Girls and The Guys!

Hi my name is Bella Swan, age 15, I'm 5'4, pale, long plain brown hair, boring brown eyes, a great singer (nobody knows so hush), a terrible liar, I can play guitar, bass, and piano, and I have straight A's . I live next door to Edward Cullen, Adonis himself. I'm his best friend, but everyone thinks, who first meet us, that we are dating. I wish! Edward has an older brother, Emmett age 17, and a twin sister, Alice, who is my best buddy ever known. Edward is age 15, has emerald green eyes, bronze hair that always looks like he just got out of bed, he is 6'2, has a muscled body, can play the guitar, football, and the piano, and can sing like an angel. I have always lived in Forks, WA and always have had a crush on Edward. Emmett has been dating Rosalie Hale since the 8th grade. Rosalie Hale, age 17, is too beautiful to explain she makes every girl want to be her, even me. Alice has been dating Jasper Whitlock since the 7th grade. Jasper age 15, has honey blond hair, baby blue eyes, Rosalie's 1rst cousin, and a southern drawl. I meet Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper in Pre-K. We just became the 6 musketeers.

**A/N- I know you want to kill me, but don't otherwise who would update this story? If you review for all chapters, the next one will be dedicated to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey everyone this is the scene when Bella and the other musketeers meet in Pre-K. Therefore, here is a **_**Flashback**_**.**

**I DO NOT own the Twilight Saga the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

2. Pre-K adventures and the six musketeers.

When my dad, Charlie, dropped me off at the bus stop. When I walked up to the sign, I met these weird kids, one boy with bronze hair and a crooked smile, another boy that looked like a friendly bear, and finally the weird looking pixie girl with black spiky hair. He introduced himself. The bronze haired boy said, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, this is my older brother Emmett," pointing to the bear-like boy, "and this is Alice, my twin sister." again pointing to the pixie-like girl. Then, this beautiful girl came up with this honey blonde kid and introduced her and him. Beautiful said, "Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale, you guys can call me Rose." Rose forgot to introduce the honey blonde kid. He spoke for himself. He said, "Hey y'all, I'm Jasper Whitlock. Pleasure meeting y'all." Rose smacked his shoulder and said, "Jazz, stop using your southern accent!" Alice then spoke up and said, "Hey it is quite cute actually." Then Edward, I think, spoke to me and asked me who I was. I naturally blushed and the others agreed. Therefore, I got up the courage and spoke. I said "Hey I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella for short please." Then this baby-like boy came up, pulled my ponytail, and started teasing me. He said, "Hey Isa, remember me?" Of course, I remember the rude boy his name was Newton, Mike to be exact. **(A/N-Sorry for the Mike lovers! He has a crush on Bella since he first meet her. He does not like the others.)**What happened next surprised me! Edward turned to Mike and said, "Who are you and why are you pulling on Bella's hair!" Mike replied rudely saying, "I'm Isa's boyfriend, because I can." That made me madder than a teapot! I said to Mike, "A-MIKE YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND. B- STOP PULLING MY HAIR. AND C- DON'T BE MEAN TO MY FRIENDS." Edward laughed. It looked like Mike was not going to let this go. Mike started to say, "Yes I am Isa-" Edward interrupted him. Edward said "Mike if Bella says you aren't her boyfriend than you aren't. Oh and will you leave Bella alone, because if you don't I will tell the teacher on you." Mike stormed off. That was when I realized I liked Edward Cullen. I told Edward "Thanks he was a pain." Edward started to say no problem, but was interrupted by Alice and Emmett saying at the same time, "That is what mom taught him for. Always stick up for kids in trouble, use your manners, and open doors for girls." Rose and Jasper started to laugh, soon we all were. Then I spoke up and asked a question "Has anyone seen that musketeer movie." Everyone raised his or her hand. Jasper asked "The Disney one?"**(A/N-I am obsessed with Disney so it will be mentioned occasionally.)** I shook my head and everyone quoted at the same time "All for one and one for all!" That became our motto. We had become the six musketeers!

**A/N- Review again please. If you review for all chapters, the next one will be dedicated to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-You people are going to love it! (Evil Me-No you are not!) Shut up evil me! They are going to love it! Everyone has a different car than in the Story, plus a new character. The Cars will be on my profile.**

**I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga, a good cell phone, or a car! Mrs. Stephanie Meyer does own the Twilight Saga, a car, and a good cell phone, but I own the plot. **

3. A New Life, New Cars, and a New Friend!

"Dad, I can't believe you won the lottery! 500 billion dollars! Oh my Gosh!" I screamed at him. "Yeah Bells I said that too." Charlie told me 2 weeks before school started. In the next couple of days, he went out and bought us a new house, two Dell laptops, new furniture, two HTC phones, and a new car for me. On the Saturday a week before school started Dad called me from outside and said, "Hey Bells I have a surprise for you, come on out!" When I went outside, I saw a Dark Blue Ferrari F430. I screamed so loud that I passed out. I did not wake up until Sunday, I called Alice and Rose to tell them, and they both said that they got new cars too. After Rose hung up Alice told me to call Jasper and ask him what is up with him because he wasn't picking up his phone. Therefore, after Alice and me talked I called Jazz. Before I said, "Hey Jazz, What is up?" I heard Jasper talking to a girl. Jazz simply stated, "Nothing is up Bella." I said to Jasper, "I know that something is up! Tell me!" Jasper sighed, "Fine," he said, "My twin sister is back from staying with our Aunt after our Uncle died 6 years ago. She wanted to come back home." I heard in the background a girl asking Jasper whom he was talking to and he said, "That girl Bella I was just telling you about." "Oh yeah her. Tell her I saw 'Hi'! Please!" Jasper sighed again and said, "My sis says 'Hi'." I laughed and said "Tell her 'Hi' back please." Jasper told his sister "Bella says 'Hi' back. Now leave me alone. You and the others want to come over tonight to meet her?" I told Jasper "Well I have to go any way. Alice wanted me to find out why you were acting strange. Bye. Oh and sure I'll tell the others to come over. " He laughed and said "Bye." I called Alice and told her why Jasper was acting strange. Alice said, "I didn't know Jasper had a twin sister. What is her name?" I smacked myself and said, "I forgot to ask. We will meet her tonight." Alice squealed and said, "I hope so. Bye." I told her goodbye and hung up. I picked my outfit for tonight, took a shower, and went to my car and drove over. Before I drove out of the driveway, I thought of Jasper's sister and remember him saying, a couple of years ago, something about a sibling staying with an Aunt or something. I wanted to think about it more but I had to get over there.

**A/N- Jasper has a twin sister, and it is not Rosalie. Did you people expect that? I updated! HUZAH! **

**QUESTION ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW! Hint: It is a city in the Inheritance Cycle.**

_**What do you think Jasper's sister name is? **_

**PEACE-LOVE-MUSIC-BOOKS-TAYLOR LAUTNER'S 8 PACK-AND-TWILIGHT!**

**Bookchic986**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey I know I have not updated in a while sorry! I was thinking of the new character's personality. She will be sweet, kind, caring, smart, loves music and book shopping, and a great friend to those in a need of a friend. No one got her name right though the Question was- **_**What do you think Jasper's sister name is? **_**The answer was Ellesmera the Elvin city from the Eragon Inheritance Cycle. Any way in this chapter I will tell everyone what kind of car each character got. Ok dudes and dudettes! Chapter time!**

**Bella's Car- Ferrari F430 dark blue**

**Emmett's Car- Jeep Wrangler Sahara Edition 4-door black**

**Rosalie's Car- Ford Shelby GT500 Red with White strips**

**Edward's Car- Aston Martin V12 Vanquish Black**

**Alice's Car- Porsche 911 GT1 Red**

**Jasper's Car- SSC Ultimate Aero TT Burnt Orange**

**Ellesmera's Car- Ferrari 458 Italia Royal Purple**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR ANY OF THE CARS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! **

**Dedicated to Werewolfboy and the fans.**

4. Italy, Beethoven, and the 7 musketeers.

Ellesmera's Point of View

When I got up Friday morning in beautiful Italy. I remember that I was going home to Forks, WA the rainiest town in the continual U.S. I remember I get to see Jazzy and the parents when I got home. Mom and Dad said that I could bring my Ferrari Italia with me. Hey when Aunt Sarah is engaged to the head honcho of the Ferrari Company, I get the newest Ferrari with everything with it I kindly accept it. I got ready for my flight. Now that Aunt Sarah is over Uncle Paden's death I can go back to my twin brother and my parents in the rainy town of Forks. When I boarded the private jet that I was suppose to fly on, I saw someone I never thought I see till at least for a couple hours. "Jazzy!" I yelled. I ran and hugged him. "I didn't think I'd see you at least for a couple of hours!" He agreed. I asked him how was Forks, did he still have his 5 musketeer friends, did he like the new house, if he was dating Alice yet, and a bunch of other things. He started to explain his friends to me, and how Forks was. Jazz's phone rang he picked up and he put it on speaker "Hey Jazz, What is up?" a girl's voice rung out . Jazz simply stated, "Nothing is up Bella." the girl replied to Jasper, "I know that something is up! Tell me!" Jasper sighed, "Fine," he said, "My twin sister is back from staying with our Aunt after our Uncle died 6 years ago. She wanted to come back home." I asked Jasper whom he was talking to and he said, "That girl Bella I was just telling you about." I said "Oh yeah her. Tell her I saw 'Hi'! Please!" Jasper sighed again and said, "My sis says 'Hi'." Bella laughed and said "Tell her 'Hi' back please." Jasper told me "Bella says 'Hi' back. Now leave me alone. You and the others want to come over tonight to meet her?" Bella told Jasper "Well I have to go any way. Alice wanted me to find out why you were acting strange. Bye. Oh and sure I'll tell the others to come over. " Jazz laughed and said "Bye." He then stated that I would start school on Monday. We went through the rest of the weekend like this. When Sunday came 'round I told Jazzy about my band mates, Owl City, and how we had a number one single in Italy and France. We had been number ten on the charts in America. He got a call from his girlfriend. He was amazed and asked me to play "Fur Elise" on the electric guitar. So I did and like in the beginning I was joined by a piano, bass, harmonica, drums, and a pair of vocals. I turned around to see Jazz playing the harmonica, Rose singing, and 4 others singing or playing. When I was done I put my electric guitar, and I turned see Jazz greeting everyone. I got introduced to everyone. "This Bella, Alice, Edward and Emmett, Everyone this Ellesmera Saphira Whitlock, my twin sister. "This is Jasper Casper Whitlock, my twin brother." (**A/N- She has golden bronze hair he has honey blond hair. She has hazel brown eyes he has blue eyes. She can play different instruments and he can play a few.) **"Elles!" He yelled. "Jazz!" I yelled back at him. "I said to you not to say my full name!" We yelled at each other at the same time. Everyone started to laugh. I herd honking from out front. "My car is here!" I yelled and ran out of the house and saw two cars out front my Ferrari and another Mini-Van. I saw a group of people walk out of the Mini-Van and Ferrari. "Jake, Leah, Seth, Sam, Quil, Claire, Kim, Embry, Paul, Rachel, Aunt Sarah, and soon-to-be Uncle Joe!" I ran to hug them. I kissed Seth because I was excited then I remember that Seth and I broke up because of the distance. I blushed and he did too. I asked Aunt Sarah "Why are you here?"

**A/N- OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm a dork.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey so long since last update huh. Well Jasper's sister is Ellesmera. Anyone figure out why Aunt Sarah comes to Forks? If not you will find out this chapter.**

**WARNING- Use of Cussing is in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Twilight Saga or Owl City or Fireflies.**

**-The Messed up life of Rock stars.**

Bella's POV

Wow the group Owl City I met them. Jazz is related to a member of Owl City. OMG OMG. I love their song "Fireflies" it is so awesome. I can't believe I met them. Ellesmera was done kissing Seth she pulled away and blushed. Aha I'm not the only one that blushes. Everyone looked at me weirdly, and Ellesmera laughed "Bella you just said that out loud." Sarah looked at me and smiled. I saw Ellesmera looking at me strangely as I looked at Edward.

Ellesmera's POV

Bella is so much like I thought she would be. I noticed that she looks at Edward like she is a blind person seeing colors the first time. Hmmmmmmmm interesting I need to speak to her about that. I turned to Aunt Sarah and asked her why she was here. Aunt Sarah replied "When you left I noticed you left like 90 CDs at the Mansion so I got your band mates and Joe and took a flight to Forks. So here we are and here you and Jazzy-Passy are." The others started to laugh. Alice said "Jazzy-Passy? LOL" Jazz and I looked at each other, and winced. I noticed Edward looking at Bella all lovey-dovey. I asked "Jazz can I speak to you alone?" "Sure" he replied. "What is it Ellie?" I asked him "Are Bella and Edward a thing?" Jazz shook his head in disappointment. I took that as a no. "Are they seeing other people?" I asked. Jazz said "No but they like each other and think the other doesn't like them. It's kinda crazy." I replied "I can fix that." So we returned out to the living room, I sat next to Seth and looked at him. I remember what happened to us we were always a happy couple until damn stupid ass Elizabeth Chase and Percy Drew broke us up. (A/n-No offence to people with those names I randomly chose them.) I looked at my band mates and they nodded. I cleared my throat "It is time to tell the story of how we meet, how we coupled up, and how some of us broke up, otherwise, known as the Messed up Life of Owl City."

_Flashback_

I was walking through Rome. When this boy backed up and pushed me into the Fontana di Trevi, I screamed, and grabbed him and pulled him in with me. I pulled out my laptop out of my bag and watched it smoke and hiss. I looked at the boy and glared. He looked devastated and started stuttering "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-t-to my sister L-L-Leah pushed me backwards into you." I pulled off my glasses and looked at him and said "It's ok. I'm Ellesmera, what is your name." He looked at like I was crazy but replied "S-S-Seth." "SETH WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS GIRL!" yelled a girl at Seth. "I did nothing Leah I bumped into her and accidently pushed her into the Fontana. The reason she and I are in here is because of you." Seth replied calmly. Leah replied "Ok smart ass, help her out of the fountain, and introduce her to everyone." That was the day I met Jake, Leah, Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Emily, Claire, Kim, and Rachel. (A/N-Seth is with Ellesmera, Jake is with Leah, Quil is with Claire, Embry is with Kim, Paul is with Rachel, and Sam is with Emily.) We all had Sextuplet dates.

_2 years, 3 months later, and 10 days later._

Owl City had launched 2 years, 2 months, and 2 days ago. My birthday and Jazz's was today we were turning 15 today but in separate hemispheres. Aunt Sarah had planned a big bash today, we would record everything, and same in Forks. It was kinda chilly for fall. (A/n- Their birthday is October 3.) Owl City's nemesis, Eagle Town, was invited. Elizabeth and Percy had crushes on Seth and I since they met us and were convinced that they would date us. This was the day our relationship ended. Percy asked me to dance so I danced with the mutt. I left Seth at the table alone. That was a mistake and when I came back Elizabeth and Seth were sucking face. I pulled Elizabeth off of Seth and I punched her in the nose and slapped Seth until Leah pulled me away. Leah pulled me into the house and I broke down. Aunt Sarah ended the party right then and there. I got a Restraining Order against Eagle Town.

_End of Flashback_(A/n- Ellesmera told all of this to everyone.)

I finished, looked around saw people crying, looked at Seth he was looking at me, and I got up and darted from the room not expecting anyone to follow me. I broke down again and felt someone pull me into a hug. "E 'bene non piangere" said Edward. I replied "Ma mi manca tanto ho amato." Edward looked at me I felt as if the weight had been lifted off of me. Edward said "Capisco amico. Mi piace una ragazza, ma lei non guardarmo cosi." I looked at him and said "Il mio amico dobbiamo lavoare insieme per otenere I nostril amori indietro." Edward replied "Come possiamo farlo." I giggled "Easy abbiamo data a vicenda per fare l'amore dell nostra pazza e cercare di farci tornare." Edward said "Brilliant. Sei una donna poco male. I giggled again "Edward you are so funny." Edward winked and replied "That is why you love me!" I said "I know you amore beautiful."

**A/N- Uh Oh. I'm a dork.**

**I know you love this story so please review.**

**Bookchic986**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Life Bites like a Vampire, no pun intended. I'm updating again as soon as my schedule lets me. Ok here we go. Cussing involved.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga or any music mentioned in this story.**

**The Paparazzi and the Secret Passage Way. **

Ellesmera's POV

I think me and Edward will work perfectly together. I went to bed after a couple of hour of conversation with the band if they were going to stay here, if we would perform or not, if the paparazzi attacks us tomorrow to say that we are back in the states, and if they were going to go to school at Forks High. They were so we had to go to sleep if we didn't want to be late.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Next Morning-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ugh who makes school start at 8:00 am? I got up, got ready, got coffee, woke Jazz, and drove to school. Damn it fuck those Paparazzi knowing that Owl City is here. I left my glasses in my carry-on bag. Oh well. Just get passed, not get noticed by the razzis and adoring fans, find the office, get my schedule, and find the gang.

-*-5 seconds later-*-

"LOOK OH MY GOD ITS OWL CITY BANDMEMBER ELLESMERA WHITLOCK," random fan yells, "THE REST OF THE BANDMEMBERS, AND THEIR FRIENDS!" I looked around and saw the others running for the building. "Damn." I said. All of sudden I was being carried by a pair of arms to the building I looked and say my savior Edward Cullen. "Thanks" I said. He replied "Well I couldn't let my girlfriend get trampled, yelled at, and get photos taken of." He chuckled. I glared at the razzis and yelled "Come and get me stupid heads!" Edward raised his eyebrows and asked "Was that necessary?" I looked at him if he were loco and nodded my head. Soon we were at the office and there was a line of course the others go their schedules and stuff while Edward and I are running for our lives. Seth and Bella glared at our linked hands as Edward pulled me to the front desk and handed me his sunglasses, so the lady wouldn't recognize me and ask for an autograph. I whispered, "Thanks Eddie" knowing he hated that name and he glared at me for half a second and smiled and mussed my hair up like Seth used to.

_Flashback on Seth and Ellesmera's first date._

"Seth stop tickling me!" I yelled. "NEVER!" He yelled back. I gave him my special pout. He said "fine" I hugged him and he mussed up my hair and kissed me on the lips. Our first kiss. OMG.

_Flashback Over_

I quickly glanced at Seth and saw tears in his eyes, as I did I looked away and wiped my eyes. Edward started to say "Hi I'm Edward Cullen and this is my girlfriend Ellesmera-" All of a sudden I was getting dragged out of the office not, by Edward, but by Seth. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ELLESMERA?" Seth yelled at me. "MOVING ON YOU STUPID IDIOTIC STUPID HEAD ASSHOLE THAT USED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND THAT I STILL LOVE!" I yelled and then realized what I said. Seth looked at me and then kicked a tree. (A/N- tell me if you cried here or at any point.) "What did you say Ellie?" Seth asked. I started singing in my head. After I was finished and calmed down I simply said "I still love you Seth." I ran for my car and drove home without even stepping foot in a classroom. I remember that some time after lunch that Seth lived right below me and in the same house. I jumped off my bed and ran and locked my French doors. I walked out on to my balcony and waited till Jazz and Rose got home. As soon as I saw Jazz's SSC Ultimate Aero TT and Rose's Ford Shelby GT500, I walked over to the bookshelf, pulled it from the wall; I opened the passage way, and waited. Jazz and Rose walked through the passage way. "Did you lock your door Jazz?" I asked nonchalantly. "Damn I forgot!" He said. "GO and shut the passage way!" Rose yelled. "JAZZY WHERE ARE YOU?" Alice yelled in his room. "Go get her and lock the passage way and the bookshelf." I said and waved my hand. Soon Alice was skipping down the passage way like it was nothing. "Hey Elli and Rose!" Alice yelled. "Shut up Ally, Elli has a headache from crying over her stupidness!" Rose said. "It is true I do love him, I wish we didn't break up." I whispered as a tear rolled down my face. "That's kind of like your song He Could be the One." Alice squealed. "Yeah that's why I wrote that song. I was going to do a duet with him tomorrow. I need to speak to Bella."

BELLA'S POV

All of a sudden Rose and Alice came over, put a gag in my mouth, tapped my hands together, and put me in the backseat of Alice's car. "Sorry Bella. This is the only way we can get you over to Jasper's house." "HHHHMMMM!" I tried to yell. What I tried to yell out was help but realized that gagged me pretty well. Aw well might as wait till we get there and run. Alice said. "Bella if you try to run, remember Rose is first place runner at 0:59 seconds." Damn that was right as soon as we reached the road to Jasper's house I was untied and ungagged. Soon we came up to Jazz's house under a balcony stood Seth yelling at a person on the balcony. "COME ON ELLI UNLOCK THE DOORS TO YOUR ROOM!" Seth yelled. The doors on the balcony opened and their stood Ellesmera she was beautiful. So beautiful that it looked like a scene from Romeo & Juliet. Aw how cute I walked up to the balcony and waved at Ellesmera she waved back, and yelled for me to come on in, and go to Jasper's room. As soon as I walked into Jazz's room I walked to the bookcase Rose and Alice opened it and there was a secret passage way! They pulled me threw and shut the "bookcase" and we walked until we saw a light up a head I ran towards the light and saw Ellesmera standing there. "Hey Bella." She said dimly. "Hey Ellesmera. What a cool room and pas-" I said and saw Ellesmera shake her head to say no more. "_We_ _all want to believe in Love_." She whispered to herself. I finished it for her "_We all want to believe in something bigger than just us_." "Your song Bigger than us. Why are you reciting that line from that song Ellesmera? " I asked. "First thing he said to me Bella when we were dating. Bella you can call me Elli if you want I prefer that to Ellesmera." All of a sudden Rose came up and smacked Elli across the face. "DAMN IT ROSALIE THAT FUCKING HURT! I HATE BEING HIT WITH OUT BEING TOLD. BITCH!" Ellesmera yelled. Rose simply told her "You needed a bitch slap across the face you were making me sick. Oh and thanks for the compliment." "ROSALIE MY PARENTS JUST DIED ALONG WITH AUNT SARAH AND SOON-TO-BE UNCLE JOE," Ellesmera yelled "MY EX THAT I LOVE MIGHT NOT LIKE ME BACK, AND I JUST FUCKED UP ISABELLA'S LOVE LIFE WITH EDWARD!" Oh so she wanted to apologize to me that's why she wanted to speak to me. "ELLIE!" I yelled. "What Bella?" she turned and asked me. "I forgive you for as you put it 'fucking up my love life with Edward' thanks for breaking up with him, and sorry about your parents." I simply said. "Bella you have a chance with Eddie. You just have to ask him and if my parents were alive still they would agree with me." Elli said. "No Edward will never go out with me." I said quietly, as I sunk to the floor. Ellesmera sat down next to me, I turned my face to her, she slapped me across the face, and said "Damn it Bella! My parents thought of you as a daughter. You bonded with Jazz better than me, you're better than me. I left them to live with my Aunt who's now dead. Damn I wish I was a better daughter to them." Ellesmera started to cry. We hugged each other and cried. Alice and Rose joined in. Ellesmera stood up and wiped her eyes.

Ellesmera's POV

Damn drunk drivers. They killed my family members and got themselves killed in the process. Now I have no one, but Jazz, to lean on for support. I have a concert tomorrow and I know that Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Jazz will help support me tomorrow.

**A/N- Any way tell me if you cried in this chapter. Did you expect this to happen reply Yes or No in your review.**

**PRESS THE Greenish REVIEW BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Sup peeps. I am deciding to update to my favorite people. This chapter is the concert and funeral. Many emotions so have a box of tissues near you.**

The concert and Intruders

Ellesmera

I hate that the razzes showed up. I mean this is my family's funeral! AGGGAAAGGGG I wish they would leave me the fucking hell alone. Seth had been apologizing all morning. Leah came up to my room earlier this morning asking if I could do the concert. I told her I could if the others would. She agreed. So here, I am with Owl City and the Musketeers. We walked out on stage and Seth whispered to me "If you fly away, would you take me along? I'll be right someday, but not if you are gone." I went into the song Twilight (A/n- No pun intended).

Few hours later

"Owl City blew their concert out of the water earlier today, as lead singer Ellesmera and her brother Casper Whitlock suffer the lost of their parents and aunt, learn more at 6, on Channel 8. I'm Tanya Denali with Channel 8." said Tanya Denali on Channel 8. "First station to get close to my name!" said Jazz. I nodded as tears ran down my face. "Oh Elle, we'll be fine! I swear. Chief Swan is moving in to watch over us. Him and Bella. So don't cry or I'll call Alice and make her take you shopping!" He said. I laughed at Jasper and said "Oh so scary Jazz shopping!" Jasper raised his eyebrows and said "Clothes shopping!" I screamed like a girl in a horror movie. We heard banging upstairs and a crash down the stairs. Seth, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Sam, Embry, and Leah came into the living room with an assortment of things to use like weapons. Jazz and I looked at each other and burst out laughing soon the others joined in. The rest came down and asked what happened, but we couldn't answer because we were laughing so hard. So that is how our night went laughing and crying over loss of family. I walked up to my room and Seth followed me and asked me " Are you okay?" "No Seth I'll never be okay. I lost all my family yesterday, I have stalkers following my every move," I said as I opened my balcony doors. "and I love my ex-boyfriend!" I yelled into the night. Seth turned to me, stepped closer to me, and said "You have so much stress don't you. I also love my ex-girlfriend. So chill, Owl City will take a break for awhile." I leaned forward and kissed him, under the many stars that shined that night.

A month later (A/n- I know a time jump very frustrating.)

Bella's parents are dead, so are Rose's. I think somebody is targeting our families. So we are all moving into Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's house and staying there. They don't have a problem with that at all. They have a mansion big enough to house Owl City, Jasper, Bella, and Rose.

**A/N- Sup. Another Cliffy. Don't kill me. PLEASE. I'll upload a picture of what Ellesmera looks like. Actually it's a picture of me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey. New Chapter if anyone is still reading this story… I don't know so review if you are. Please. So here we go.**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga**

8. I hate the Homecoming Queen!

Ellesmera Pov

After everything that has happened! Edward goes out with Lauren 'SLUT/WHORE' Mallory! Instead of Bella! UUUGGGHHH! That fucking dumb ass. I could strangle him if Bella didn't love him so much. After Lauren's comment on how 'I'm hotter than you!' God damn someone kill her already, and her wannabes. "Oh my music! BELLA COME HERE!" I yelled. I heard crashing coming from her room and she appeared at my doorway. "What do you want Ell? So important to make me fall off of my bed." She snapped. "Oh you want to be a snapping turtle Bella? Well fine don't help me write our song!" I snapped back. Bella looked at me and said "What?" I nodded at her. "I know you can sing and you have pent up anger. So write the song with me. Come on PLEASE!" I begged. Bella gave in. Ha-ha-ha

2 hours later-

I decided to sing it. Here is how it goes.

Little short skirt with a big attitudeShe wants to be a model, wants to be on the tubeYeah, it's one thing or anotherShe's trouble troubleWatch out if you're nearShe can bring you to tearsShe's got two boyfriends and three wannabeesThey follow her around like she's AphroditeShe's number one rated, but she's already jadedAnd she's following the trends in her Mercedes BenzEveryone wants to know her nameWalking down the hall she's every guys dreamI hate the homecoming queenI'm pretty damn sure she can't stand meShe thinks she's on the cover of a magazineI hate the homecoming queenTonightThat's rightNon-fat sugar-free mochachiniShe says "Give it to me now you can keep the receipt."Drinking one after the other, she's trouble troubleTossing back her hair and she just don't careEveryone wants to play her gameWalking down the street she's every guys dreamI hate the homecoming queenI'm pretty damn sure she can't stand meShe thinks she's on the cover of a magazineI hate the homecoming queenTonightThat's rightShe gets everything she asks forBut she's somehow always wanting moreLittle short skirt with a big attitudeShe wants to be a model, wants to be on the tubeYeah, it's one thing or anotherShe's trouble troubleWatch out if your nearShe can bring you to tearsI hate the homecoming queenI'm pretty damn sure she can't stand meShe thinks she's on the cover of a magazineI hate the homecoming queenI hate the homecoming queenI'm pretty damn sure she can't stand meShe thinks she's on the cover of a magazineI hate the homecoming queenTonightThat's right

"Yeah Right on" screamed Bella, Rose and Alice. I laughed at that. "She deserves it! Hey I have an idea." I gave them my evil look. "What is it?" Rose asked. Alice jumped up and down in anticipation. "Lets get Lauren elected Homecoming Queen and-" I started to say "WHAT?" yelled Bella and Rose. "Shut up and let me finish! Lets get her elected and get her to win and then we sing the song after words!" I said. "Wait we?" asked Bella. I nodded and said "No way you are getting out of this!"

Homecoming dance-

"The winner is LAUREN MALLORY for Homecoming Queen," I yelled "and Lauren I know you think your 'hotter than I am' but I have great friends, an awesome brother, even more awesome band mates, great adoptive parents, I was named One of the hottest celebs and teen stars… but I hate the Hate the Homecoming Queen! Hit it Girls!"

"Little short skirt with a big attitudeShe wants to be a model, wants to be on the tubeYeah, it's one thing or anotherShe's trouble troubleWatch out if you're nearShe can bring you to tearsShe's got two boyfriends and three wannabeesThey follow her around like she's AphroditeShe's number one rated, but she's already jadedAnd she's following the trends in her Mercedes BenzEveryone wants to know her nameWalking down the hall she's every guys dreamI hate the homecoming queenI'm pretty damn sure she she can't stand meShe thinks she's on the cover of a magazineI hate the homecoming queenTonightThat's rightNon-fat sugar-free mochachiniShe says "Give it to me now you can keep the receipt."Drinking one after the other, she's trouble troubleTossing back her hair and she just don't careEveryone wants to play her gameWalking down the street she's every guys dreamI hate the homecoming queenI'm pretty damn sure she can't stand meShe thinks she's on the cover of a magazineI hate the homecoming queenTonightThat's rightShe gets everything she asks forBut she's somehow always wanting moreLittle short skirt with a big attitudeShe wants to be a model, wants to be on the tubeYeah, it's one thing or anotherShe's trouble troubleWatch out if your nearShe can bring you to tearsI hate the homecoming queenI'm pretty damn sure she can't stand meShe thinks she's on the cover of a magazineI hate the homecoming queenI hate the homecoming queenI'm pretty damn sure she can't stand meShe thinks she's on the cover of a magazineI hate the homecoming queenTonightThat's right

Yeow"

Everyone started cheering for us. Great way to end the Homecoming Dance. Everyone loved our song. I hope Edward relizes that Lauren had 2 other boyfriends along with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -NEXT DAY- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nope has not relized it yet

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lunch - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yep he relized it , but he is now not dating anyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of the Day- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O.o

He got caught in the janitors closet with…

**A/N don't hate me**


End file.
